User talk:The Palaeontologist
Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Primeval1a.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eulalia459678 (Talk) 21:21, April 8, 2009 I left a reason for the deletion in the edit history This was it: this is completely fact based there is no reference to Primeval what so ever and it is not in the style of the other creature pages or categorised also the image wasnt related to primeval that is why i put it up for deletion. Doomlurker 19:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Reply for Doomlurker from the Palaeontologist I am not quite sure what gives you the right to dismiss my perfectly acceptable contribution, and I am not so impressed that you thought it was fair to delete what was, as you yourself put it, a purely fact based contribution. Of course this is relevant to primeval, even if neither the picture nor the text directly refers to the programmes featured animals. I am surprised that you had a problem with the Diplodocus facts, or 'trivia' as it is called, as on your name page, you yourself explain that you have watched Walking with Dinosaurs - as well as the other bbc and itv series such as Walking With Beasts and Prehistoric Park - so I thought that seeing as Walking With Dinosaurs showcased the Diplodocus, and seeing as Tim Haines is a major part of both the Primeval and 'Walking with...' Series, this contribution would only help inform those who happen to be looking on this wikia spotlight. I don't want to start a row, but I just joined yesterday, and I was generally impressed with the feeling that I was giving genuine information to people. ABOUT THE LAYOUT, I am very sorry about the layout as I just couldn't work out how to use all of the tools to replicate the standard pattern of the page layouts. I am sorry for that, but DID YOU HAVE TO DELETE IT, COULD YOU NOT JUST HAVE HELPED ME OUT EARLIER. Anyhow, thanks for the thank you for the Image Edit. Great picutre, I use it as a desktop theme also. brilliant because it is very big, so is not distorted across the screen. Tell you what if I put the template on and restore your information will you write how it is involved in Primeval? and the facts that you put can go under trivia. Ultimately this is a Primeval wiki so walking with dinosaurs and prehistoric park information is not relevant. Doomlurker 21:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - I am not trying to add anything about Prehistoric Park or Walking with Dinosaurs, what are you on about! All I meant by it, was when I mentioned both of them, I was trying to prove that as the programmes were made by Tim Haines, as were Primeval and other Walking with...' series, then this has a definate link to Primeval. Remember, I never even wrote a word concerning Walking with Dinosaurs or Prehistoric Park on the Diplodocus, and yes, I do intend to use that template to restore the Diplodocus page. I am still sorry, but I was kind of left in the dark about all this, and believe me, I would never even think of deleting anything that you had done, unless I asked you first. So ultimately this is a Primeval Wiki, but I think there is substantial room for a whole load of data that would, after all, only help to teach people about these subjects. What is the problem? I mean, is there a memory shortage or something - if so, then I think Primeval is far too complex for it to show on this kind of website. There isn't a limit there is just no point making articles if it is not related to the TV series Primeval which is what primeval relates to the TV series. I restored the information to the page but as far as I know Diplodocus have not appeared in any novels or the tv series so that is why i put it up for deletion. I didnt mean any offence by it. Doomlurker 11:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - Thank you, Doomlurker. In future, if I decide to contribute, I will discuss the relevance and content with you in particular. Thanks for restoring it. Also, I if you know of anything interesting that is going on in this Wiki, then contact me and keep me up to date. You see, I am a little slow on the uptake on computers. The Palaeontologist - Could someone tell me why this ZEM has deleted the Tyrannosaur trivia? This person has only just joined and ahs deleted over 2,500 characters of the text on that page. Why? And if it is more of, 'it has no relevance', I don;t want to know, and I just don't understand why large chunks of this wikia go missing randomly, without a good reason. I admit that I wrote most of the Tyrannosuar trivia, and I am a bit angry as I should be, but it wasn'y just my contributions on the trivia, other peoples have been deleted to. I want this page to be restored immediately, or as soon as possible. I'm sorry, but I don't even know ZEM, and its just not on that this has been done. If Doomlurker has read this, then you know that I put most trust in you, so please contact me if possible. Hopefully this is just a small misunderstanding. I'm sorry if I offended you and I have restored the trivia section on the Tyrannosaurus page. BTW, I joined in December 2008. ZEM talk to me! 04:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC)